January 19, 1995
|Next = January 26, 1995 }} ---- = ComicList: New Comic Book Releases List for 01/19/1995 = ComicList: New Comic Book Releases List for Thursday, January 19, 1995. This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License, and is © 1995-2015 by Charles LePage. PLEASE NOTE- Not all of these titles will actually arrive in all stores. Let me know if any of the names or numbers are wrong. ComicList headquarters: http://www.comiclist.com Items being released this week per sources other than Diamond Distribution are individually noted. Acronyms you will find in the lists * AR = ask retailer for price * BD = Blu-ray * GN = graphic novel * HC = hardcover * MMPB = mass market paperback * SC = softcover * TCG = trading card game * TP = trade paperback Here's the list of new releases for Thursday, Jan. 19, 1995. It's not precisely from the Diamond Distribution list-- hopefully I'll have the complete list in my hands by next week. And, as always, it's courtesy of Xeno's Comics and Games in Jacksonville, FL. ---- Acclaim Comics *''Geomancer Vol 1 7 *''Ninjak Vol 1 15 *''The Second Life of Doctor Mirage Vol 1 18 *''Timewalker Yearbook Vol 1 1 ---- Antarctic Press *''Warrior Nun Areala Vol 1 1 ---- Archie Comics *''Archie's Pal Jughead Comics Vol 2 67 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Betty and Veronica Double Digest Magazine Vol 1 50 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Sonic the Hedgehog Vol 1 21 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- Caliber Comics *''A.K.A. Goldfish Vol 1 2 Jack ---- Calliope Comics *''Musings Vol 1 4 ---- Cartoon Books *''Bone Vol 1 17 ---- Claypool Comics *''Soulsearchers and Company Vol 1 2 ---- Comic Shop News *''Comic Shop News Vol 1 396 ---- Crusade Comics *''Shi: The Way of the Warrior Vol 1 4 ---- Dark Horse Comics *''Barb Wire Vol 1 8 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Grendel Tales: Homecoming Vol 1 2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Medal of Honor Vol 1 4 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Torch of Liberty Special Vol 1 1 *''James Bond 007: Serpent's Tooth TPB Vol 1 1 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Triple X Vol 1 2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- DC Comics *''Batman Vol 1 516 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Batman versus Predator Vol 2 4 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Black Orchid Vol 2 19 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Blood Pack Vol 1 1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Books of Magic Book 1: Bindings Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Deathstroke the Hunted Vol 1 45 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Extreme Justice Vol 1 2 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Flash Vol 2 99 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Hardware Vol 1 25 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Judge Dredd Vol 1 8 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 4 66 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Mobfire Vol 1 4 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Primal Force Vol 1 5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Restaurant at the End of the Universe Vol 1 1 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Sandman Mystery Theatre Vol 1 24 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Shade the Changing Man Vol 2 57 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Spectre Vol 3 27 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Star Trek (DC) Vol 2 69 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Superboy Vol 4 13 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Superman: Kal Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Superman: Man of Steel Vol 1 42 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Wonder Woman Vol 2 95 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- Eggplant Inc. *''Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 2 ---- Event Comics *''Ash Vol 1 2 ---- Fantagraphics Books *''Duplex Planet Illustrated Vol 1 11 *''Idiotland Vol 1 7 ---- Harris Comics *''Vampirella Vol 2 0 ---- I Box Publishing *''Thieves & Kings Vol 1 3 ---- Image Comics *''Angela Vol 1 2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''The Maxx Vol 1 13 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Savage Dragon Vol 1 16 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Supreme: Glory Days Vol 1 2 Dated: December 1994 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Wetworks Vol 1 5 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams Vol 1 17 *''WildC.A.T.s Adventures Sourcebook Vol 1 1 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Youngblood: Strikefile Vol 1 10 *''Black Flag Vol 1 1 *''Brigade Vol 2 15 *''Savage Dragon Vol 1 16 ---- King Hell *''Roarin' Rick's Rare Bit Fiends Vol 1 7 ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1106 ---- Malibu Comics *''Breed II Vol 1 3 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Prototype Vol 1 17 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''Ripfire Vol 1 0 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- Marvel Comics *''Amazing X-Men Vol 1 1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Avengers Vol 1 384 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Beavis and Butthead Vol 1 13 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Clandestine Vol 1 6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Conan the Adventurer Vol 1 10 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Conan Saga Vol 1 96 *''Disney's Aladdin Vol 1 6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Doom 2099 Vol 1 27 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Fantastic Four Unlimited Vol 1 9 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Gargoyles Vol 1 2 *''Ghost Rider 2099 Vol 1 11 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Incredible Hulk Vol 1 427 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Marvel Action Hour, Featuring Iron Man Vol 1 5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Marvel Action Hour, Featuring the Fantastic Four Vol 1 5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 175 *''Marvel Milestone Edition: Avengers Vol 1 4 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Marvel Super-Heroes Megazine Vol 1 6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Morbius: The Living Vampire Vol 1 31 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Nova Vol 2 15 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Phantom: Ghost Who Walks Vol 1 2 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Punisher Vol 2 100 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Punisher Vol 2 100 Variant Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Punisher Year One Vol 1 4 *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Seeck Leetle Monkeys Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Sabretooth Classic Vol 1 11 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Silver Sable Vol 1 34 *''Spider-Man: Friends and Enemies Vol 1 3 *''Spider-Man Megazine Vol 1 6 *''Secret Defenders Vol 1 25 (last issue) *''Spider-Man Vol 1 56 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Spider-Man Magazine Vol 1 12 Dated: Spring 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Warlock and the Infinity Watch Vol 1 38 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''What If? Vol 2 71 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Wolverine vs. Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''X-Calibre Vol 1 1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''X-Men 2099 Vol 1 18 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- Metal Mammoth, Inc. *''Heavy Metal Vol 19 2 ---- Mirage Studios *''Casey Jones & Raphael Vol 1 1 *''Usagi Yojimbo Vol 2 11 ---- Rip Off Press *''Aesop's Desecrated Morals Vol 1 1 either a later printing or a O/A ---- Screaming Rice Press *''Hairbat Vol 1 6 ---- Slave Labor Graphics *''Action Girl Comics Vol 1 2 ---- Tekno*Comix *''Gene Roddenberry's Lost Universe Vol 1 2 *''Neil Gaiman's Mr. Hero - The Newmatic Man Vol 1 3 *''Leonard Nimoy's Primortals Vol 1 3 ---- Topps Comics *''Duckman Vol 2 2 *''The X-Files Vol 1 1 ---- Viz Communications *''Battle Angel Alita Part 4 2 *''Bio-Booster Armor Guyver Part 2 4 *''Ranma 1/2 Part 4 1 ---- WaRP Graphics *''Elfquest: Shards Vol 1 6 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- MISCELLANEOUS ----